Brothers, Sisters, and Me
by mer-celebimew
Summary: The Bosque, the Hibiki, and the Birch live with each other. They are a family. Go with them on this heartwarming adventure! But having 14 children! What a pain.


**Background**  
Cindy Norris met Chung Bosque on a cold, snowy night in Pallet Town. Cindy had snow-white hair and emerald-green eyes. Chung had dirty blonde hair and sparkling, crystal blue eyes. They fell in love, when Chung was dared to take Cindy on a date. They got married and Cindy changed her last name to her husband's. They had 6 children, Yellow, Miyako, Lou, Caro, Orange, and Amber, but when Amber was born, Cindy died. Cindy gave up her life to save the most important thing in her life. She was happy to give up her life for Amber.  
On that snowy night someone else met someone else. Brand Anthony met Rehan Hibiki. Their friends set them up on a blind date. After that date they started going out. A year after their marriage, they had Gold, Copal, Jimmy, and Citrine. After Citrine was born, Brand, her husband, and the children were in a car crash. Everyone but Rehan survived. A year after Rehan's and Cindy's death(they died on the same day but different times), Chung and Brand met and fell in love and married secretly. A month after the secret wedding, they told their children, but they didn't take it too well. Chung promised the children to stay at their home in Viridian City the summer. They children's surnames stayed the same because Orange and Gold say it's too much work trying to remember 2 surnames.  
A year later Chung died because of a serial killer on his buniness trip. For a month the kids comforted their mother. Brand's friends started to set up blind dates for her. On her 30th she found the 1. His name was Seko Birch. Seko's wife died after giving birth to his son, Max. He has 4 children, Sapphire, Amethyst, Lapis, and Max. They got married secretly(what's with people and hiding?!). A week later they told their children and they moved to Seko's house. Now, in June they go to Viridian City and then in July they go to New Bark Town. Now, they live in a big house in Littleroot Town.

* * *

**Characters**  
Brand and Seko- 40  
Amber and Max- 10  
Sapphire, Amethyst, Orange, Citrine, and Lapis- 13  
Lou, Miyako, Jimmy, Copal, and Caro- 14  
Gold and Yellow- 15

* * *

**Present Day Morning**  
Sapphire: "Open up, Goldwin Ethan Hibki!"  
Sapphire was so mad that she use her step brother's full name.  
Gold: "Wait wait! I need to pee!"  
Amber: "Ewww!"  
Max: "Why is my brother so weird!"  
Gold: "I HEARD THAT!"  
He opened the bathroom door. Sapphire just pushed past him and went into the bathroom. She then slammed the door. Jimmy kept banging onto the 2nd door. The 2nd door was by Lou's, Miyako's, Copal's, Caro's, and his room. The 1st bathroom was shared by Amber's, Max's, Sapphire's, Amethyst's, Orange's, Citrine's, Lapis', Gold's, and Yellow's room. The 3rd bathroom was Seko's and Brand's. Never mess with parents in the morning. Especially if the dad was a professor and mom had 14 children.  
Jimmy: "MIYAKO, OUR SISTER, LOU DOESN'T USE THE BATHROOM THIS LONG!"  
Miyako: "That's her, Jim. She has short hair and is a tomboy."  
Jimmy was regretting having 13 siblings.  
Citrine: "Jimmy, Mom mistook our socks AGAIN!"  
She gave Jimmy his socks and went back to her room.  
Yellow's POV  
Me: "MOM, IS THE FOOD READY?!"  
Mom: "Yes Yellow, the food is ready."  
I ran down the stair and ate my breakfast, scrambled eggs and hash browns with milk.  
I was wearing my yellow beanie(my hair is in a side braid), white, collared shirt with up and down buttons(not tucked in), a black and yellow striped tie, a black, plaid skirt that was a little higher than my knees, short, black shorts under my skirt, a brown belt on top of my skirt, low-cut, black leg warmers, white socks that are inside my leg warmers, and black and white sneakers.  
No, my school doesn't need my uniform. I love wearing these kinds of clothing.  
Mom: "Yellow, what did we talk about the goth look!"  
Me: "Mom, this is a style. It's not like I'm going to pierce my lips or something. Style doesn't affect personality. Ok, sometimes."  
Mom: "YELLOW!"  
Me: "BYE MOM!~ I'M GOING TO SCHOOL EARLY!~"  
I ran out the door before we could have the 'conversation'. I shivered and walked a few feet away from the house and waited for my siblings. We always walk to school and home together. My other sibling came out of the house.  
Caro: "Hey sis, did you wait long?"  
Caro wore a sleeveless, yellow and orange dress, yellow and orange candy cane like socks, and yellow flats.  
Lou was wearing a blue baseball cap, a light blue shirt, baggy blue jeans, and blue sneakers.  
Jimmy wore some baggy pants, an orange hoodie, and red high tops.  
Citrine wore a yellow hat, white tank top, orange jacket, black leggings, orange leg warmers, and white sneakers.  
Copal wore an orange hat, black leather jacket, white jeans that go to his knees, black socks, and black high tops.  
Orange wore a black, short sleeve shirt, white and orange vest, red gloves, baggy jeans, and white sneakers.  
Amber wore a black shirt, an orange vest, an orange skirt with flowers designs on it, black tights, and orange boots.  
Miyako wore a blue scarf, a blue, short sleeve shirt, a light blue vest, long, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.  
Gold wore a red hoodie, his cap backwards, goggles,  
Max wore a collared, green, short sleeve shirt, brown pants that touched his knees,  
Sapphire wore a red bandana, a blue hoodie, baggy, blue jeans, and low-cut, green sneakers.  
Amethyst wore a black and white hat, a short, purple jacket, a black shirt that went just over her boobs, a purple skirt that was REALLY SHORT, some purple shorts, black socks tha touched her knees, and purple high tops.  
Lapis wore a black cap backwards, a blue short sleeve shirt, a red vest, blue shorts, black tights, and red and black high tops.  
Jimmy: "Let's get Amber and Max to school before they get in trouble."  
So, they went off towards the adventure that awaits them.


End file.
